You Found Me
by Matsumoto
Summary: Perdido, completamente perdido entre mi miseria. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en encontrarme? ¿Dónde estabas?. Dramione EDITADO . Los Rev se agradecen *-*.


Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, nada es mío, todo es de mi querida Jo Rowling .

**You Found Me**

-Matsumoto-

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me  
Why'd you have to wait  
To find me, to find me?_

_You Fo__und Me - The Fray_

Nunca pensó que se podría sentir tan desesperado en su vida. Jamás creyó que le podría faltar el valor para algo. En la vida se imaginó sentirse perdido y vulnerable. De ningún modo en su mente pasó la idea de que podría estar encerrado en el baño de prefectos, temblando y sintiendo tibias lágrimas pasar por su rostro. Maldijo con ira y sintió ganas de morir ahora, en este preciso instante para que ni él pudiese verse en esas condiciones. Golpeó la fría pared con su puño haciéndose trizas los nudillos mientras soltaba un grito de ira, dolor y desesperación. Sintió que su alma ya no podía más y cayó de rodillas al piso. Pasó sus aristocráticos dedos por su cabeza lo suficiente como para enredarlo con su cabello y jalarlo suevamente antes de soltar un nuevo grito de impotencia que duró hasta que no escuchó su voz. Cerró los ojos luego soltando un par de lágrimas que esta vez dejó caer libres por su rostro.

Confundido, solo, asustado, triste, desolado, angustiado, miserable… así se sentía. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y acomodó su espalda contra la fría pared, abrazando sus rodillas mientras escandia el rostro entre sus temblorosas manos. Sus ojos estaban vacíos mirando hacia el infinito mientras se mordía el pulgar. Por su mente no pasaba absolutamente nada. Aún temblaba y sentía que la mejor opción era huir, correr hasta que sus piernas no soportaran ni la presión ni su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía, que en su cuerpo ya no había calor, ni nunca habría calor de nuevo para él.

"_Maldito cobarde, mírate como estas, tirado en el piso como si fueras una escoria, deshonrando el apellido de un Malfoy. No vales nada. Me das asco"_

- Ma… Malfoy

Un leve susurro se escuchó al otro extremo. Levantó la mirada aturdido frunciendo el ceño. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta que la castaña Gryffindor había entrado a su supuesto escondite secreto.

De nuevo esa voz retumbó en sus oídos. Dijo algo entre dientes y trató levantarse pero no pudo, sentía como si su cuerpo pesara más de lo habitual, así que optó por ignorarla ocultando su mirada entre las manos.

- ¿Estás… bien? - La chica al otro lado frunció el ceño y se acercó sigilosamente.

- Lárgate, Granger.

Hermione que ya estaba casi a su lado suspiró enojada y se cruzó de brazos en su habitual postura de "Yo tengo la razón"

- Quizás pueda ayu…

- No es algo que te incumba- interrumpió

- Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable…

- DÉJAME EN PAZ Y LARGATE DE UNA VEZ – El chico gritó levantando la vista y mirándola directamente con sus ojos metálicos rojos de angustia y tanto llanto.

Su corazón se apretó al verle así. Aguanto unos segundos la respiración mordiendo su labio inferior y no supo qué decir. El silencio de nuevo cayó frente a ellos por unos cuanto minutos hasta que se escucharon los zapatos de la chica moverse, se iba, esta vez él ganaba.

Tomó su mano antes de sentirla lo suficientemente lejos para no alcanzarla. Su mano, tan suave y tan tibia, frente a la suya que estaba como un tempano de hielo. Tenía la mirada baja, pegada en las baldosas. Sintió que la chica no ponía resistencia al contacto y volvía hasta su lado sentándose junto a él, bajando al infierno donde se encontraba, este infierno donde el frío que congelaba tus pulmones y tu corazón. Sentía tanto frío, tanto que su mano tibia era su único salvavidas, su esperanza y lo fue aún más cuando ella le rodeo torpemente su espalda para que él se apoyara en ella.

No sabía porqué pero tenía que estar ahí, con él, con nadie más. Sentía que era lo necesario y que si ella no se quedaba podría morir y déjalo morir. Su pecho le dolía verlo de ese modo, prefería cien veces a ese Malfoy con su mirada de superioridad, viendo a todo el mundo por arriba de su hombro, que verlo así de débil y miserable. Pasó sus manos por el cabello sedoso y suave del chico cuando este apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, era tan diferente al suyo que sus manos se encantaron ante tal tacto. Suspiró y no supo nunca el porqué, pero depósito un cálido beso en su cabeza luego de susurrarle: _Aquí estoy._

Draco podía escuchar su corazón, le encantaba, todo de ella le encantaba. Siempre fue así y así será para siempre. Cerró los ojos, tranquilo, respirando calmadamente, lleno de paz después de todo el sufrimiento que sintió. Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez ya no tenía miedo porque ella, precisamente ella estaba ahí acariciando su cabello. Guardo el olor de la chica en su memoria, para que mañana lo tranquilizara, porque mañana esto ya no existiría. Busco su mano desocupada para entrelazar sus dedos después de que le dijo_: Lo siento._


End file.
